


Of Foxtails and Faraway Places

by Abendfalki



Category: Star Fox Series, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foxtail love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abendfalki/pseuds/Abendfalki
Summary: Fox McCloud and Krystal end up in an unfamiliar place. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde end up with weird new temporary roommates and Judy loves fox tails... a bit too much perhaps.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Krystal/Fox McCloud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Of Foxtails and Faraway Places

"We're looking for Corneria!" Fox McCloud asked yet another passerby, who looked confused at the fox before passing by. 

"Hey man, so whatcha on? I got the good stuff." A shifty looking weasel sauntered up to the pair of foxes before looking at Krystal. "Whoaaaa fully fur dye job, haven't seen one of those In a looong time!"

"Excuse me, sir? This is my natural colour." Krystal huffed.   
  
“Look, pal, we’re just trying to figure out where we are. We’re from the Lylat system, what system is this place in and where are we?” Fox squared up to the weasel as it started to hunch over in fear.    
  
“Lylat? Man this is Zootopia. Those funky retrofuture clothes and whatever jib-jab you’re on…you’re definitely tripping on something better than me. Who’s your dealer?” The weasel scratched at his neck.    
  
“I think he’s a druggie,” Krystal whispered to Fox who just returned with a nod.    
  
“Just scram alright. We’re not on drugs, but thanks for telling me where we are.” Fox stared down the weasel sternly.    
  
“Oh yeah, and what you gonna do to make me scram, Pal?” The weasel gave a sharp shove to the tod.    
  
“He’s scared,” Krystal stated.   
  
Fox quickly grabbed for his sidearm and unclicked the holster. The weasel looked down with fear realizing he was outgunned, literally.    
  
“ZPD! STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW.”    
  
The trio looked over at a fox and rabbit police officer, the weasel took no time and sprinted away leaving Fox and Krystal stunned. The small rabbit that had just yelled to them was taking up a wide stance, and the taller red fox had a weapon of his own pointed at Fox McCloud.   
  
“Sir…take your hands OFF of the weapon now.”   
  
Fox hesitated for a second before complying, the two pilots raising their hands and allowing themselves to be arrested.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“So if I understand this correctly. You’re a space fighter pilot from a solar system called Lylat, this blue fox here is your girlfriend, and you fell through a random black hole or… something...and have NO idea how you got here?” Nick asked incredulously.    
  
“They don’t believe us Fox, either of them,” Krystal said placatingly.    
  
“It’s just really hard for us to believe what you’re telling us.” Judy sighed. “I will admit your fur is interesting, especially if it’s not a dye-job.”   
  
“I assure you it’s natural.” Krystal smiled.    
  


~~~~

  
  
“So tell me again why we agreed to this?” Judy said as she looked beside her, towards the bathroom, the shower running inside of it.   
  
“Because if we didn’t their only other option would have been staying at the ZPD which would have meant in the jail cells,” Nick muttered. “And I gotta help out fellow foxes, even if they are apparently alien.”   
  
“Why couldn’t Bogo have just sprung them a hotel?” Judy said as she sighed.    
  
“Budget. Cuts.”   
  
“Right, right. And hey, glass half full they are helping us out with dinner at least…” Judy said before once again, looking behind to the bathroom door as she entered the living room, her ears drooping suddenly. “Although I am not too sure how comfortable I am with them showering together.”    
  
Nick shrugged. “I really don’t think they’re going to do anything naughty in there carrotcake, and if they do it’s not like it hasn’t been…christened already.”    
  
“Nick!” Judy chided as she sat down on the couch beside her partner. “Besides that, you think she’s actually dyed her fur?”    
  
“I don’t know. I mean, there’s Kermode bears, piebaldism in deer and other horned mammals like them, and of course the blue lobster that Koslov’s Palace had in once. It’s possible she’s a genetic variant but I really don’t know,” Nick said.    
  
“Do you believe they’re actually from another planet or universe? Or do you think they’re just crazy.”   
  
“Carrotcake, Judy... I don’t know.” Nick looked down at the rabbit as she sat beside him. Nick noted the concern in her eyes and put a reassuring paw on her head. “But what I do know, and you can trust me on this as a streetwise former hustler… They have no ill will to us.”    
  
“Okay… I’ll trust you, Nick, as always,” Judy said, leaning her head into the side of Nick’s chest. “I’m just worried about having THREE foxes in this apartment, blue, alien, or otherwise.”   
  
“I’m sure it will be fine Carrotcake. What’s the worst that can happen?”   


  
~~~~   


  
“S…so much…fluff,” Judy muttered to herself as she looked at the three foxes in the kitchen of her and Nick’s apartment. As soon as Krystal and Fox had exited from the shower plans for dinner were made. Owing to Judy’s uneasiness about three foxes, Nick suggested she just take it easy and let them handle the prep. Judy agreed, although after seeing the three fluffy tails at work in her kitchen, she almost wished she was in the midst of it all.   
  
“Huh, what did you say, Judy?” Nick looked back towards his partner before seeing the sparkle in her eyes that he had seen a few times before. “OH MY GOODNESS CARROTCAKE. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY.” Nick finished as he grabbed his tail from behind himself and pointed at it annoyingly.    
  
“Nick…I just…I just want to hug all of them. Yours is mine, and I’m faithful to you but…” Judy whined.    
  
Fox, who had been trying to ignore the commotion at what he assumed was a lover's quarrel, put down the knife and stopped cutting vegetables. He turned around to look at the rabbit as Krystal did the same, sensing her partner's curiosity.   
  
“What’s going on with you?!” Fox McCloud threw up his arms in a confused stance.   
  
“Your partner, her emotions are suggesting distress? Is she okay?” Krystal mused to Nick before turning to Judy. “Are you okay, Miss Hopps? I am a qualified team medic…”    
  
“I’m...I’m fine, Kinda.” Judy hid her face sheepishly, all attention now on her.    
  
Nick sighed. “No, she just. She’s got a thing for foxtails, in particular, the fluff of them. And now there are three foxes in our kitchen. So you can IMAGINE...”   
  
“Oh in that case…” Krystal said, slipping off the rings on her blue tail as it fluffed itself out. The vixen walked towards the opening between the kitchen and living room and held out her tail to the rabbit. “Hug it if you want? I see no need to not indulge you of something so innocuous…”    
  
Fox and Nick looked towards each other, the amazement written on both of their faces.    
  
“C-c-can I, Nick?” Judy had her paws eagerly almost around the blue tail as it was presented to her face.    
  
“Carrotcake, I don’t care. it’s not like you’re sleeping with her,” Nick shook his head, “And to think I was the one who got chided for grabbing Mayor Bellwethers hair back when.”   
  
“IT’S. SO. BLUE.” Judy cheered as she hugged Krystal’s tail, burying her face into the fluff.   
  
“Are all the rabbits on this planet like this?” Krystal let go of her tail as she turned around to ask the question, allowing Judy to continue her cuddling of it.   
  
“No,” Nick replied flatly. “Just fluffbutt over there   
  
Judy let go of the tail, sticking her tongue out to Nick at his insult. “I’m good now, thanks Krystal.”    
  
“Fair enough Miss Hopps,” Krystal said, returning to her wash prep. “If you ever need to agai…”   
  
“Oh please, call me Judy. Miss Hopps is just far too formal.” Judy shook her head.    
  
“Understood!” Came a curt reply from the blue fox.    
  
“Can I call you Mr McCloud though?” Nick turned to the tan fox to his left.   
  
“Negative buddy, that’s also too formal. I know it’s weird, a fox being called Fox ‘n all but… It’s my name.” Fox chuckled.    
  
“Still better than me going by Kursed in my emo phase.” Krystal mused.    
  
“Yeeeep. That was awful.”   
  
“Wait was it Cursed with a K or a Q?” Nick asked.   
  
“With a K unfortunately… a Q would have been much worse, although rather Slippy like.”    
  
“Oooof.” Nick mouthed. “Slippy?”   
  
“Our toad friend, He’s a bit of a brainiac and huge sci-fi fan. The Q name would sound like something out of those cheesy old holo-reels he loved to watch.” Fox replied.    
  
As the foxes continued their banter and meal prep, Judy continued internally squeeing, trying not to make any noise. Her eyes darted from tail to tail, her mind overwhelmed with how much fluff was now there. Especially now that Krystal’s blue tail was fully fluffed and not hindered by jewellery.  _ Frith RAH, they’re all so cute too. Wait. Do I actually have a thing for foxes? Nah… Or maybe. _   


  
~~~~   


  
The four mammals gathered around the kitchen table digging into the meal. Nick took a sip of water before looking to Krystal.   
  
“Krystal, when you said you read Judy’s anxiety… what exactly did you mean by that?”    
  
“Oh, I’m a telepath,” Krystal said as if it was the most normal thing one could say.    
  
“Excuse me?” Judy blurted.   
  
“Alright so… what am I thinking right now?” Nick challenged, before suddenly finding the blue fox's piercing gaze meeting his eyes.   
  
“You are… Oh. Oh my, Mr Wilde…” Krystal stammered before whispering to Fox.    
  
“Uhhhhh alright sorry. I just. Uh. Had to check. Ahahahahaha.” Nick laughed uncomfortably before grabbing a few quick spoonfuls and eating.    
  
“Mmm. Could be a new experience.” Fox shrugged as his partner finished whispering to him.    
  
_ Oh god,  _ Nick thought to himself. _ I really hope she didn’t ACTUALLY understand everything I just thought. _

“Nick, what WERE you thinking of.” Judy hissed beside him in a low whisper.    
  
“You uh…you really don’t want to know.” Nick whispered out of the corner of his mouth in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This one is a bit more unique from my usual work... First crossover and this was really born out of a weird headcanon that Judy loves the fluff of foxtails. I might do more with this, I might not :3.


End file.
